Nee Secchan
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Konoka asked Setsuna a question...one-shot! please read and review! KonoSetsu!


"Nee Secchan…" said Konoka, leaning onto her bodyguard.

"What is it Ojou-sama?" asked Setsuna.

Konoka pouted and hit Setsuna with her mini hammer, "Kono-chan!"

"K-Kono-chan, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Setsuna asked again.

"That's better." Konoka smiled and leaned back on Setsuna again, "Tell me what your mom was like….I never really heard of anything about her, not even your dad."

"Now why do you want to know?" Setsuna playfully smiled at her, then frowned at the memory of her parents, but she hid it from Konoka.

"What kind of friend am I if I don't know anything about you or your parents?" Konoka twisted around so the she was facing Setsuna and that she was still lying on her.

"Ok, ok." Setsuna laughed a bit, "Now where do I start…."

* * *

"_Setsuna! Come inside!" shouted a young woman in her twenties. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes._

"_Ok Mom!" I shouted, I was about 3 years old my white hair flowed freely behind me as I ran towards my mom and yellow eyes that seemed heartless at first glance, but caring whenever I looked at my mom._

"_Setsuna, you know that you shouldn't be playing outside for too long." my mom scolded._

"_I'm sorry…" I said sadly._

"_Just promise me that you won't do it again and I'll forgive you!" my mom picked me and carried me inside._

"_Hey mom."_

"_Yes?"_

"…_When are you going to teach me how to use a sword?" I looked at my mom with puppy eyes._

* * *

"Ahahaha! You gave you mom puppy eyes?!" laughed Konoka.

"Hey I was only three!" Setsuna blushed.

"Ahahaha, ok ok I'm sorry. Continue." said Konoka.

* * *

"_You're still a bit too young to learn how to use a sword." my mom patted me on the head, "When you're 5 or 7, I'll let my friend teach you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

"_Mom…"  
_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you…can I ask you one more thing?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_What happened to dad?"_

_My mom gave me a distant sad look, "He went somewhere very far away where we can't see him ever again."_

* * *

"So your dad was already dead before you even knew him?"

Setsuna nodded sadly, "Whenever I asked mom, she always gave me a sad look and always said that he was gentle and caring."

"Then what happened after that?"

_

* * *

_

The next day:

'Mom's still sleeping, I guess I'll take a walk outside for a little bit._' I thought, sneaking out of our little house._

_I walked around and saw many people outside playing with a ball. I went towards them and one of them caught the ball. He held it in front of me and I tried to grab it, but the man threw it across a small passing bridge. I went after the ball and when I got it, I turned towards the people, but they were walking away._

"_Who wants to play with a filthy hanyo?" I heard one of them mutter._

'Hanyo? Why? I just wanted to play with them…_' I thought sadly._

"_Setsuna!" my mom shouted._

_I saw her and ran towards her. I hugged my mom and asked, "Mom what's a hanyo?"_

_My mom picked me up and silently cried._

* * *

"How awful!" Konoka said, crying a little bit.

"That was the first time that I saw my mother's tears…she never really explained to me what a hanyo was at that time." Setsuna wiped a few tears from Konoka's eyes.

"Continue please..." said Konoka.

* * *

_A week passed after that incident and my mom and I decided to travel a bit. We walked for a long time and stayed at my mom's friends place. It turns out that my mom was going to teach me how to use a sword earlier than expected. Not even a month passed since we stayed there, and we were attacked by demons. Fortunately, I was saved thanks to one of the students there; however…my mom wasn't so lucky…_

"_You ok chibi?" asked one of the students, a few days after the incident._

"_I'm not chibi! I'm Setsuna!" I growled at the student._

"_I'm callin' you Setsu then. The name's Kaito." the boy patted me on the head, "It's tough isn't it."_

"_Wha…What do you mean?"_

"_You're kinda like me now…a hanyo with no parents…it's ok if you don't believe me but…I bet that some day…there'll be someone for you that you'll care about."_

"_H-How can you tell?" I said surprised, no one except some of the village people from where I lived with mom before knew about my heritage. _

"_I'm a hanyo like you…" Kaito scratched his head, "Ok, I used to live in the same village as you, but then I moved here."_

"_I never seen you before."_

"_Because, ordinary humans hate half-breed so I avoided them." Kaito patted me on the head again, "You're about three right? I guess that you didn't know about it." Kaito got up and turned to walk away "So what are you gonna do now?"_

"_Learn the Shinmei-ryu and be able to protect the one that you told me about!" I said determinedly._

"_That some pretty big words coming from a chibi like you!" Kaito smirked._

"_Hey!" I shouted at him._

* * *

"Sounds like Kaito-kun's the only one that treated you nicely." said Konoka, "So what happened after that?"

"You know the rest." Setsuna pulled Konoka close.

"I do?" Konoka looked at Setsuna as if she was lying. Setsuna laughed at the look Konoka was giving her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If you don't know, then you'll have to guess." Setsuna smiled mischievously at her, "Guess right, you get to sleep with me tonight. Guess wrong, I'll have to sleep in your room tonight."

Konoka pouted and kissed Setsuna. They stayed like that for about a minute, until Konoka guessed, "You trained for about two years, and met me?"

"Correct." Setsuna kissed Konoka again.

"Then what happened?" said Konoka pulling away from Setsuna.

"You really want me to say it don't you?" said Setsuna.

"Of course!" Konoka snuggled into Setsuna's grasp.

"After I met you, I felt like my life came back to me. I wanted to protect you until the day that I die." Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka.

"Do you love me since that day?"

"Of course!" Setsuna laughed a bit.

"Good!" Konoka smiled, "Me too!"

* * *

Me: Argh! I can't write any good one-shots anymore! T.T Oh well, hope that you guys (and girls) like this one.

Setsuna: Shouldn't you be studying?

Me: I don't care. Konoe! Your girlfriends here!

Konoka: Secchan! Stop running away from me! –hugs Setsuna-

Setsuna: I. Will. Kill. You! –blushing furiously-

Me: Go ahead. –walks away leaving Konoka and Setsuna alone-


End file.
